


Unmaking

by Blossomdriver



Series: Bad Thing Happen Bingo (Half Life/HLVRAI) [2]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, G-Man knows this is a game but still cares about the player, Gen, Melancholy, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: G-Man waits for his cue.
Series: Bad Thing Happen Bingo (Half Life/HLVRAI) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Unmaking

G-Man stands patiently waiting for his cue. Hands to the side, one lax and the other holding onto the briefcase. 

Having played out this role so many times, it is all second nature to him. Not needing the gentle push or reminder from the omnipresent being that are his Employers. Long since tuning out the feeling and words of them. 

And perhaps it can all be traced to the Beginning.

When it's time he brushes the edges of his suit jacket, fixing his tie and begins to tell the Player the speech he's memorized since day one and will continue to do so until well, who can say really. 

When you are a line of code in a video game, you tend not to think about a world outside the fabric of the reality the makers have placed you in.

G-Man is at least aware of the world outside of his own, knows of beings higher up than his Employer. At times he wonders if they are just as aware as he is. Or like everything else, are only sticking to what the lines of code tell them. 

G-Man knows what will happen next, and what has happened before because he has seen it so many times, that it all blurs together in his mind.

So when the Player replays the game, G-Man will be waiting for his cue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Zee for the [Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://ambercreek.tumblr.com/post/617428173163036672/i-got-my-bad-things-happen-bingo-card-ill-be)


End file.
